


if there's nothing left to burn

by ohmytheon



Series: rogue wars [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Era, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, K-2SO is basically the sex ed teacher of the Rebellion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Sassy K-2SO, Smut, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: Stationed at the Rebel base on the cold hell of Hoth, Jyn and Cassian finally come together and find a new way to keep warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly as the summary suggests. I'm not making any excuses. I just wanted to write more Rebelcaptain and this is what popped into my head. Granted, it's like a billion pages long and has at least three pages of exposition before the actual smut, but bear with me here. I wanted to write the whole team and make it seem, uh, like a realistic turn of events. Luckily for all of us, K-2SO ran the diagnostics for all of this ages ago. Let me live in denial for a little bit longer before I finally accept reality. I guess this is turning into a little series of interconnected one-shots. Set in between "A New Hope" and "Empire Strikes Back" after the Rebellion leaves Yavin IV and moves to Hoth.

Everything was a lie: hell had truly frozen over and they were using it as a base for the Rebellion.

Jyn could see why they were using Hoth as a hideout, considering that it was almost impossible to see twenty feet ahead of yourself on a good day. The inside of the base could get warm enough, but it was never quite hot. That meant that she slept in pants and long sleeves, wrapped up in a blanket, before she could get comfortable. One time she’d even used the towel for her refresher as an extra layer. Desperate times called for desperate measures and Jyn was used to improvising.

Still, she handled it better than others on their team. Besides her, only Bodhi seemed to do okay, having spent countless days on planets with varying weather. He was either used to the cold or able to adapt easily. She thought the cold and deep snow messed with Chirrut’s senses and Baze packed on even more layers than before, looking like a burly bundle with a mop of hair some days. K-2SO obviously didn’t think anything was a problem until ice started to form around his limbs during one long survey outside and then became adamantly against snow.

Out of everyone though, Cassian took the change in climate the worse. Yavin IV hadn’t been the best place, but it had been at least comfortable and stable, rarely changing throughout its year. Jyn had thought he would handle it well since he was used to being sent to other places throughout the galaxy, but then she remembered his large coat with the fuzzy hood when they’d gone to Jedha. Having grown up there, she knew the dessert could get cold and she had layered up, but not as much as him.

On Hoth, Cassian seemed personally offended by how cold it was and it gave her endless amusement. Every time she spotted him walking through the base, jerking on his jacket, scarf, or gloves, she felt her lips tugging into a grin. He was almost always scowling by this point and downright glaring once they had to step outside. His home planet of Fest had been hot, sunny, and dry with one rainy season. He hadn’t seen snow until he was older when he was ten, four years after he’d been scooped up by the Rebellion. After a minute of wonder, he had decided that he didn’t like it and he hated it now.

“Oh, look, another blizzard is approaching,” Cassian grumbled as he stared out the window. “Marvelous.”

“I’m sensing sarcasm, Captain,” K-2SO informed, which only caused Cassian to fold his arms across his chest and glower at the offensive white stuff falling from the sky at rapid rates.

“We need to get a move on if we’re going to make it to the area marked,” Jyn said as she began to adjust her hat and goggles.

Bodhi was the only one already ready, goggles in place over his eyes and scarf wrapped around the bottom of his face, making him look like some otherworldly creature attempting to appear human. He muffled something in response that no one could understand because of the scarf, but she nodded anyways. He was probably just agreeing with her. They had a limited amount of time to scout the area where an Imperial probe was thought to be seen before returning to base. They didn’t want to be out there once the blizzard actually hit.

“I’m not going to be able to see a damn thing with these goggles and snow anyways,” Cassian complained as he tugged them on awkwardly. She had never seen him struggle with anything so much as all these layers they were forced to put on. Typically cool and impassive, Hoth had finally managed to unsettle him in a way that only Jyn had once seemed capable of doing. “We’re as good as blind out there half the time.”

“Oh no, what a nightmare,” Chirrut gasped as he stepped forward. Cassian shot the man a glare, which he picked up on without actually seeing it, and then put on the rest of his gear in quick, jerky movements. It only managed to amuse Chirrut, who smiled in that oblivious way that told everyone he knew exactly what was happening.  She had no idea how he managed it. “Remember, Captain, you can still see without actually seeing as long--”

“I got it,” Cassian snapped before pulling the goggles over his hat. Jyn glanced at Bodhi, who shrugged his shoulders. Chirrut didn’t seem to mind being interrupted, merely tapping the ground with his staff. He and Baze wouldn’t be joining them for this mission. It was to only be the three of them: Cassian, Jyn, and Bodhi. Besides, it was only supposed to be a recon mission anyways, quick and small. Either it was an Imperial drone or a meteor, which hit the planet every now and then.

As K-2SO helped Bodhi onto his tauntaun, the two of them struggling and arguing with one another as the animal kept backing away from the robot, Jyn returned her gaze to Cassian. He was currently having trouble with his scarf, despite the fact that he wore it most of the time. Biting her lip to keep herself from grinning, she took a step towards him and reached out. “Here, let me.”

“I can do it myself,” Cassian told her, even as his hands stopped and he allowed her to fix the scarf around his neck and tuck it securely in his jacket. It was a simple gesture, not intimate at all, and yet she felt herself warming up every second she stood close to him. Her fingers occasionally brushed against the near constant scruff on his cheeks and neck as she moved. She kept her focus on the scarf, determinedly forcing a blank expression, while he focused intensely on her face. Why did he have to look at her like that? Now her suit felt far too hot.

“There, is that better?” Jyn asked as she pulled the scarf over his face.

Cassian didn’t say anything, merely stared down at her, but he didn’t have to. Eventually he nodded his head and she pulled her hands away from him. He fixed his goggles into place and pulled himself onto his tauntaun with a lot more ease than Bodhi, who liked to say that he was capable of piloting mechanical things, not living ones. At least that wasn’t a problem for him.

After helping Jyn up onto her tauntaun, K-2SO let out a mechanical huff and took a step back. “Do you need the statistics for--?”

Jerking his scarf down a bit, Cassian interrupted, “We know the timeline; we have the coordinates; you explained the route at least five times,” before jerking it back up.

K-2 threw his hands up in such a human-like act of annoyance that it made Jyn smile behind her scarf. “Well, I was only trying to give you assistance. You act so helpless in these weather conditions.”

Either disregarding his statement or choosing to ignore it altogether, Cassian tugged on the reins of his tauntaun and guided it out into the cold as the doors slowly opened for them. Jyn and Bodhi quickly followed, the three of them silent unless it was necessary to speak. It would take them a little under an hour to reach the coordinates and none of them wanted to waste anymore time outside to chitchat. Cassian stayed in the front and Jyn in the rear with Bodhi in between them. Lucky for them, the tauntauns they rode were a lot more adapted to this terrain.

By the time they reached their destination, it was starting to flurry. The three of them huddled further into their suits as if it would keep them warmer. They slowed down once near the coordinates, Cassian and Jyn jumping off their rides so that they could carefully inspect the area. A bit of black smeared the snow until they finally found the source. Only a meteor. Despite the fact that it meant their trek out here had been for nothing, the two of them visibly relaxed and looked at each other. Better a worthless mission into the biting cold than an Imperial drone, even a crashed one. Jyn gave a thumbs up to Bodhi, who was able to report their findings back to base.

After stomping through the snow back to their tauntauns, Cassian moved in to help her up. She was too short to do it on her own. He stepped behind her at first, as if moving to grab her around the waist and haul her up like K-2 would do, but then she heard him clear his throat and step to the side. He kneeled down and fitted his hands together so that she could step on them and allow him to give her a boost up. Bodhi harrumphed as she did it with more ease than him when K-2 had helped him earlier.

“Forty-five minutes until the blizzard hits,” Bodhi told them as Cassian pulled himself up onto his tauntaun again. Jyn saw him wince at the revelation. It would take them around fifty-five minutes to reach base, so they would have to push to go faster. Either way, they would at least get hit by part of the snow. He forced the tauntaun to rear around and started to hurry back with Jyn and Bodhi following swiftly. None of them wanted to be out when the blizzard hit, so it was best to move as fast as possible. The tauntauns seemed just as eager to return back to where it was warm.

As they moved swiftly through the snowy and icy terrain, the snow began to pick up. Bodhi’s head swiveled about to look around them while Cassian kept a laser-like focus ahead of them, never once turning away to even check on them. His mind was on the base already, probably picturing a blast of hot water from his refresher. Strange as it was, the hottest a person could get in the Hoth base was when hitting the showers. Jyn imagined it as well, the steam easing away her tensions, the hot water melting the permanent cold away until her skin was pink. For a moment, she pictured Cassian in that position as well and her face flushed underneath her scarf and goggles. Well,  that was one way to get hot.

Near the end of their return journey, they would’ve normally been able to see the base, but the snow was so bad that they could barely seen one another. Jyn nudged her tauntaun forward so that it was next to Bodhi’s, goading him to walk closer to Cassian, so that they wouldn’t lose one another. They moved slower now, but despite the piercing cold, she felt comforted by her close presence with the others. Her leg bumped into Cassian’s, finally causing him to tear his gaze away from ahead of them, and she tilted her head apologetically.

The second they burst back inside the hangar, all three of them sighed in relief. The door were slammed shut and sealed behind them. Jyn ripped off her goggles and hat, tossing them to the ground, before pulling down her scarf and taking in a deep breath. The room smelled like metal and oil, but she relished the familiarity of it. She could slowly feel the warmth of the sparks and engines seeping through her suit, but it wasn’t enough. She craved heat; Cassian was probably jonesing for it at this point.

It was easier to get down from the tauntaun than to get up, so she was able to jump down on her own. Bodhi did so clumsily while Cassian jumped down in a stiff movement, like he was partially frozen and couldn’t move all of his limbs properly. She rubbed her tauntauns snout fondly, silently thanking it, and then watched as the animals were led away. People could be difficult, but she had found throughout her life than animals were more loyal than most. They would’ve struggled on Hoth a lot more without them.

As Jyn began to strip the outer layers of her suit off, she turned around to see what everyone else was doing. K-2 had arrived once more and was talking with Cassian, who seemed reluctant to take any of his protective clothes off. She thought that the only reason he didn’t walk around completely bundled up was because of his pride.

Bodhi shivered up next to her. “I’m going to wrap myself in about a dozen blankets and take a nap before I’m due back here. I’ll see you at dinner.” He pat her on the back once before walking away, blowing into his hands and rubbing them. They waved at each other and then he disappeared behind a ship being rolled across the room.

Jyn glanced at Cassian again, but he seemed preoccupied with K-2, a frown etched onto his face as the robot spoke over him repeatedly. Who knew how long he would be busy with that and besides she wanted to be somewhere warm and standing right next to the door wasn’t helping any. She’d see him later besides. The two of them never seemed to go too long without seeing one another, even if there wasn’t a real reason. They just found each other.

Not bothering to tell him that she was leaving, she darted through the room towards the door and began to make her way to her room. It was smaller than most, but it had a decent-sized cot, the minimal space to exercise on the floor, and a refresher. That was all she needed and was a hell of an upgrade on some of the prisons she’d been in. The second she slipped into her room, she began to peel herself out of the suit until she was only in her thin tights and a tank top. She turned on the refresher to get the water hot and then rifled through the box under her cot to find a change of clothes that wasn’t soaked in cold sweat.

When the door to her room opened behind her suddenly, Jyn moved quickly to grab her blaster, but then realized she was being absurd. She would’ve heard something beforehand. She turned around, ready to chew out the poor idiot who had opened her door without knocking, only to see that it was Cassian standing in her doorway. Putting her hands on her hips, she looked at him expectantly, but he only stared back at her with slightly widened eyes. They looked darker than normal, but it may have been the poor lighting in her room.

“I turned around and you were no longer in the hangar,” Cassian told her in an attempt to explain why he’d barged into her room unannounced, which really wasn’t much of one, but she let it slide.

“Don’t worry, Cassian, I didn’t vanish on you,” Jyn teased him lightly as she picked up a towel. It had been over two years since their mission on Scarif. That first year, Cassian had acted like she might bolt the second he turned around. Truth be told, he hadn’t been entirely wrong. Fleeing was such a formative part of her core that it had felt strange to stay for the first time, but she had. A year later, she couldn’t imagine going somewhere that didn’t have Cassian as well. “I was cold - figured I’d indulge in some hot water.”

Cassian nodded. “Ah, yes, a shower.”

Despite the fact that he seemed to understand what she was saying, he didn’t make a move to leave. He just kept standing there in the doorway, like there was something else he wanted to say. She couldn’t imagine what though. Nothing had really happened in the past few weeks. It had been quiet on Hoth. Both of them had been itching for a mission off base, maybe a recruiting job for old times’ sake, but it hadn’t happened, so they had been stuck on Hoth, circling one another, things either unspoken or tamped down.

Just because she had stayed and he had been in the Rebellion for over twenty years didn’t mean either of them liked being in one place for too long. It made both of them restless. K-2 liked to point out the statistical rise in tension between them the longer the remained in stasis. She didn’t know what he was implying, but he sounded fairly smug about it for a robot. Even worse was that she couldn’t exactly deny it. She wanted to do _something_ ; she just didn’t know what.

She stared back at Cassian. Okay, maybe she did know what.

“Well?” Jyn prompted.

Cassian furrowed his brow. “Well, what?”

One of the sharpest people she knew, a top intelligence officer, and quicker on his feet than most -- the man could be awfully thick sometimes. It happened with always putting the mission and others first. He always considered the cause, the Rebellion, before he thought of himself. Any sort of selfish thoughts or wants that he might have he squashed and hid away until they no longer existed in his mind. It sounded kind of tragic to her, but he would deny being selfless. One man’s desires wasn’t important. And yet there were times when he sure went out of his way for her, like she was important.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?” Jyn asked with a completely straight face. “It’s a bit small, but can fit two people if you’re okay with being close. The water should be nice and hot soon.”

“ _Jyn_ ,” Cassian managed in a ragged gasp, like her name had to be dragged out of him. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. He sounded torn, at once horrified that she’d read his mind and eager to acquiesce. She thought of him again in the shower, except this time he wasn’t allowed, and something very pleasant and warm tingled down her spine. “That is…”

“What?” Jyn sighed. She could already feel him turning away. Later on, she would pretend that it was a joke, seeing as how she liked to get under his skin, and they would laugh it off and forget it, just as they always tried to forget those little moments between them that felt too big for the room. “Not appropriate?”

He took a step forward and his eyes were definitely darker than before. Unlike normal, nothing was refrained in his eyes now, his gaze intense enough to cause her cheeks to burn. The door shut behind him once he was out of the way. The light in her room was dim, hanging over their heads and causing a strange glow over him. Half in shadow, half in light, just as he had been when she had first met him. There was something more open about him now though, perhaps even more dangerous. Instead of a cold, distrustful stare, it was hot and wanting, almost causing her to take a step back. The room felt far too small. Whatever was between them was too big, especially for a little refresher.

“That is not what I had in mind when I thought about how to warm up,” Cassian practically growled.

She had only heard him speak like that once, when they had gotten into a vicious row a few months back after a mission where she had needlessly and recklessly endangered herself. He’d had her nearly pinned against a wall by his mere presence alone, somehow larger than she’d ever seen him, but it hadn’t been anger in his eyes so much as fear. She could precisely recall the ferocity of his voice, his piercing stare, the set of his jaw, and how he had been so close that it had overwhelmed her senses. And then he’d touched her, but so gently, in strange contrast with everything else and she’d finally been rendered speechless.

It had had a visceral effect on her, shifting something fundamental between them, at least in her mind. The fact that that moment flashed in her mind whenever she touched herself on cold, lonely nights in her bunk was the least of her problems, not when she was thinking of it now and he was so damn close. The main problem was that there were far too many layers of clothes between them and a lot of unspoken rules they’d tried to construct. If they broke them now, she didn’t plan on going back, but she knew that he had so many walls in place for a reason.

One of those reasons was to protect her. As if his own wants could hurt her. He was so foolish sometimes.

She closed the gap for him, stepping forward and pressing her chest against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to stand on her tiptoes, not being in her boots anymore, but she ignored the precarious stance the second she pressed her lips against his. They had done this a handful of times before throughout the past two years, colliding into one another, always sloppy and heated. Sometimes it was in quiet moments; most of the time it was when they were both worked up. He always pulled away though, never quite apologized, but close enough.

This time though, she pulled him closer to her, her fingers threading through his hair. She wasn’t about to let him run off. His arms slid around her as he returned the kiss. It was needy and unrelenting. He pushed her backwards until her back hit the door of the refresher, pinning her there. He moved his hands so that one could slide down to grasp her hip and the other to roam freely over every inch of her body that he could touch. She squirmed against him until she could get her hands in between them so that she could unzip his jacket. She wanted to be closer to him and this fluffy thing was in the way.

The moment he shed his jacket and shook it off to the ground, his hands returned to her. She gasped as one of his hands found her breasts, swiping a thumb over the thin, tight material of her tank top until her nipple was erect. Leaning her head back to give him access to one of her most vulnerable spots, he kissed her cheek, jaw, and then down her neck, nipping at her pulse point. If he kissed or sucked the sensitive skin for too long, well, they were stationed on Hoth. Scarfs and high necks were part of the standard uniform. No one else would see the marks that he left, but she would be able to feel them and know that they were there. That she was his.

(There were marks telling of that already, but they were invisible, on her heart and soul. She couldn’t even say how long they had been there.)

The moment he pushed her tank top down and replaced his thumb with his mouth, Jyn bucked her hips into his involuntarily and let out a low moan. She couldn’t remember ever being so sensitive, like every touch from him set her nerves alight. She pressed a hand flat against the wall and grasped his sweater with the other. Every time she moved her hips against his, she could feel him growing harder against her, but it wasn’t enough. Her body craved more pressure. It felt like he had an advantage over her and he was in control, but she wanted more of everything, of him.

She pushed him away from her, catching him off guard and causing him to stumble, but then she reached out to grab him again and press a searing kiss against his lips. This time, he had to step backwards as he peeled his sweater off, still leaving him in a t shirt, until he bumped against her cot. She took advantage, knocking him back, and he began to laugh before he was cut off as she scrambled on top of him. Straddling his lap, she pressed her center down against him and whimpered into his neck as a thrill of pleasure rushed through her. He moaned, head thrown back against her pillow, grasping her hips and thrusting up against her.

Now she was the one with the advantage and she used every last bit of it. Despite the layers between them, it was just the right amount of pressure to send her close to the edge. He teased her with touches, his hands sliding under her tank top and fingertips gliding down her back and around her ribcage, up up until he grazed her breasts again. She rubbed against him, feeling herself get tighter and tighter each time. Tossing her messy hair to the side, she leaned down to kiss him again, but arched her back and gasped when he slid his fingers through her hair and pulled back to expose her neck. She hovered above him as she grinded down against him so that he could take one of her nipples in his mouth again.

The pressure building inside of her became too much to bear. She hadn’t felt something like this with another person in a long time. She’d never allowed herself to be so open in these moments. They had always felt more like quick, desperate scraps than anything else. With Cassian, he seemed to drag every moan and sigh and whimper out of her with his fingers and mouth alone and she was incapable of stopping herself. She gasped a word or two, nothing intelligible, maybe even his name, as she came undone. She couldn’t stop moving against him, burying her face in his neck, as she rode out her orgasm. It was like every last bit of tension in her body slowly ebbed from her body with each pulse in her center. She couldn’t help but think, in a desperate move to think clearly, that he was the center of a lot of that tension.

Cassian wasted no time as she came down from her high. He slipped an arm around her middle and flipped them over so that she was on her back and he hung over her, gazing down at her hungrily. The look on his face alone almost caused her to stop breathing. She had never seen him want something _so much_ , like it would consume him until he had it, until he had her.

Not one to be outdone, Jyn ran a hand down his chest before slipping it into his pants. She grasped his hardened length through his boxers, causing him to jerk into her hand. His head dropped and he groaned out her name as she began to pump him. She didn’t look away from his face, too mesmerized by the flickers of emotion that crossed it as she touched him in ways she’d only guiltily fantasized about before. His arms shook as she brought him figuratively to his knees, but then he pulled away from her, moving down so that her hand couldn’t reach him. She went to protest, but he tugged on her tights and underwear instead, pulling them down to her ankles and exposing her to him.

Her first reaction was to close her legs and shy away from him. Jyn hadn’t been shy for a very long time. Sex was sex in the end. She’d never had a reason to care that she might not be up to par or that someone might look down on her for not being modest enough. But then Cassian was kissing up her inner thighs, the scruff on his cheeks burning her skin in a not unpleasant way.

“Cassian,” she breathed out as her hand found the top of his head. Her entire body felt tight again, getting tenser as he got closer to the apex of her thighs. She slid her fingers through his hair, letting him know without words that he didn’t have to, that she’d already gotten something from him, but then he ran his tongue up her slit to her clit and she was heaving her hips to his face, the air torn right out of her lungs.

“I want you,” he murmured into her, his breath hot against her center. She would never be cold again as long as she remembered this moment. “All of you.”

He ran his tongue against her adoringly, grasping one of her thighs and sliding a hand under her so that he could gain better access. Her breath turned ragged as she panted and felt her muscles tightening. When his tongue slid inside of her, she had to bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. She tried to stop her hips from moving, afraid that it would be uncomfortable for him, but she couldn’t stop. He began to focus on her clit again, causing her breath to stutter, and moved his hand from her thigh so that he could slide a finger inside of her. Finding her wet and very wanting, he added another, carefully curling his fingers as he moved them in and out to not hurt her.

Everything was building, higher and higher, until it felt like too much. She almost wanted to cry out for him to stop - the pressure inside of her was _too much_ \- until she suddenly came again. He groaned into her as moans tumbled out of her mouth and she arched her back, pressing down on his head. Her clit felt so sensitive and hard against his tongue that she thought she might never stop as her walls tightened around his fingers. The dim light above them shifted into a bright white and she closed her eyes as she slowly came down. Every inch of her felt like it was on fire and her body jerked when little spasms rocked her again.

Jyn swallowed and tried to steady her breathing as Cassian pulled his fingers out of her and came back up, nuzzling his cheeks against the flat of her stomach. He was a little wet, which caused her perhaps her first moment of embarrassment over sex, but he didn’t seem to mind as he kissed up her stomach, over her tank top, the plane in between her breasts until finally he was at her neck again. She gently placed her hands on his face so that she could move to kiss him, not caring whether or not she tasted herself. This kiss was slower than the others, quieter, but no less wanting. Their noses bumped as they kissed languidly, both of them allowing the other time to breathe and recuperate.

Sliding her hands from his face and down his chest, she reached the hem of his shirt and tugged on it until he was forced to sit up to take it off. She wiggled down so that she could work to undo his belt and pants, helping him kick them and his boxers off. She palmed him again, touching him directly for the first time, and found him no less hard despite focusing on her. She wanted him more than she’d ever wanted someone before. Maybe she’d never truly wanted someone until now and just hadn’t known it.

Propping himself up so that he wouldn’t put all his weight on her, Cassian leaned over the cot to fiddle with his pants. When he finally sat back up, he held a condom in between his fingers. Of course he was prepared. Since when was Captain Cassian Andor ever not prepared?

Jyn almost laughed, but stopped herself short, merely allowing herself a smirk. “Confident, were you?”

Cassian flushed slightly. “K-2 gave them too me. That’s why we were arguing in the hangar. He said that he ran a statistical analysis on my rise in tension and it was up to him to make sure that I was protected from every angle.” He leaned down to kiss her. “Especially yours. He thought I was showing signs of having a heart attack and then basically determined that I needed to get laid.”

This time, Jyn didn’t stop herself; she did laugh. “How sweet of him.”

“According to his analysis, our sexual desire would only increase once we started.” Cassian shook his head, an embarrassed look crossing his face as his eyes darted from hers. “We stress him out enough as it is because of our tendency to ignore the odds. He could not handle any, ah, procreation between us.”

“Well, he was right about one thing,” Jyn said, snaking her hand down his chest again. He raised an eyebrow at her, but then took a sharp intake of breath when she grazed her nails against his length. “I have no desire to stop.”

She raised her head up to kiss him, biting his bottom lip and urging him down to meet her. She opened her mouth to his, letting his tongue slip inside, and hummed into him as he ran a hand down her side. He abruptly sat up, as if unable to hold himself back for a second longer, and opened the condom. She hid a smile as he fumbled with it at first, lazily drawing circles against his thighs with her nails, and patiently watched as he put it on.

Perhaps it had been a while for him as well. For a moment, she wondered what his reputation had been like before she’d been tossed into his life. Had there been anyone or had he been too devoted to the cause for anything to last longer than night? She imagined him doing the same as her, only using sex when the stress became too much, and then moving on as if it had never happened. She wondered if he had held himself before and thought of her as she had done him. She was embarrassed to admit that she’d touched herself more nowadays, but then she’d never had anything or anything to fantasize about before.

She certainly wasn’t fantasizing anything right now.

As he pressed his tip against her opening, Jyn breathed through her nose to steady herself. Cassian looked down at her and then his hand up the cot so that he could grasp her hand, their fingers intertwining. She loved how rough his hands felt against hers. They felt so familiar and safe. She reached in between them to take hold of him so that he could hold himself up better and he leaned down to kiss her. At that same moment, she guided him inside of her and he pushed until he was completely enveloped by her.

A loud groan was torn out of his throat, rumbling through his chest, the moment he was fully inside of her. She let out a gasp as he slowly pulled himself almost all the way out and then pushed into her again. He was careful at first, almost methodical, allowing her to adjust to the feel of him inside of her. It had been a very, very long time. Her nails dug into his back, next to old scars from missions before her time with him, and he buried his face into the crook of her neck, biting her shoulder and moaning as he slid in and out of her.

“Jyn,” he whispered like a prayer as he began to speed up.

She could only whimper in response. Faster and faster until he was gripping her thigh to the point where it might bruise and he was thrusting deeply into her without any abandon. Her mouth fell open and she closed her eyes as their hips crashed together, pushing down on his back as if it could make him go deeper in her. Even she could tell how wet she was by the way he moved in and out of her with ease, but she still felt tight and hot, wrapped around him in every way.

He sat up straight, sitting on his knees and looming dangerously over her again, and canted her hips up as he continued to thrust into her, hitting a spot that caused her to cry out before she could stop herself. There was so much fire in his gaze now as he looked down on her. She could see everything in his eyes that he’d always kept hidden, every little desire and want that she could only ever see shadows of. She could feel it now, all the times they’d touched and it had burned and she’d wanted more but it was never the right time, never enough. This day should’ve been like any other, but it felt like a turning point in her life.

“Touch yourself,” he told her, practically ordered. Instead of fighting like she normally did, she obliged, sliding her hand in between them until her fingers connected with her clit. Her own touch staggered her, causing her momentum to go off balance, but he never stopped. His eyes dropped from her face to where they were connected, watching as she touched herself in time with him sliding in and out of her.

Despite everything or perhaps because of it, she could feel the pressure building inside of her again. Her walls stuttered and clenched around him as she got closer, his grip on her tightening. She closed her eyes, picturing the way she caught him looking at her sometimes, like she was the only person in the room, like he wanted to take her away from everything, and felt herself coming again. It wasn’t as strong as the others, but it felt different with him inside of her this time. It felt more complete. He swore and muttered something she couldn’t understand as he tried to push deeper into her.

Without even waiting for her to come down this time, Cassian pulled out of her completely. He turned her around so that she was lying on her stomach, his touch rough with desire but not painful. Instead of pulling her up to meet him though, he leaned down against her back, slipping a hand underneath her chest so that she propped herself up on her forearms.

Using his other hand, he guided himself back into her, the angle deep and up, sending a new sensation through her. She had never done a position like this before. Despite the fact that her back was to him, it felt more intimate than anything else. He pressed his chest against her back, but kept himself from lying completely against her. He kissed between her shoulder blades, the nape of her neck, her shoulders, until he nibbled on her earlobe and was panting in her ear he thrusted inside of her. In his position, he could hold her against him, making her whimper and gasp with each thrust.

“Jyn,” he said again, but she heard the words that he didn’t say.

_Are you with me?_

_All the way._

They had been with each other in every way since then except this one. For the life of her, she didn’t know why it had taken them this long. Perhaps all they’d needed was an excuse to get warm and be close to one another.

His pace sped up, forcing her to bite pillow to keep from making any loud noises. He kissed her shoulder again and pressed his lips into the crook of her neck, moaning as he finally came. His thrusts became more erratic and he jerked against her, but she thought that he was murmuring her name and something in another language. She tried not to speak when she had an orgasm, but it appeared as if the normally reticent and collected Cassian could not stop himself when he came. It was terribly endearing.

And then he began to slow down as his mumbling became heavy breaths until finally he sagged down against her. He still kept himself propped up so that he wouldn’t hurt her, but she could tell by the shakiness of his body that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up for long. Slowly, he eased himself out of her and rolled over off of her so that he could collapse on his side on the cot. She wiggled around until she was on her side as well, facing him, their hot and slick bodies pressed up against one another.

His eyes were closed, but he was smiling that half hidden smile of his and moved to kiss her without even looking. It was an exhausted and lazy kiss. She nuzzled into his neck, placing kisses there too, and listened to the way his breathing began to steady. Placing a hand against his chest, she felt his heart still thundering against her palm, like it was unable to come down from the high just yet.

“I guess we really need that refresher now,” Jyn hummed into his skin.

“Not yet,” Cassian mumbled. “We need our rest.”

“Tired, old man?” Jyn teased.

Cassian opened one eye and peered at her. “Give me an hour and ask me that again.” Jyn snorted and slipped off the cot so she could turn off the water in the refresher while he did away with the condom. After she crawled back next to him, he reached over her and grabbed the thick blanket and sheet, pulling it over them. She was hotter than hell right now, but it would get cold soon enough, especially since she was covered in sweat. He closed his eye again and sighed. “This is what I was missing.”

“Missing what?”

“I didn’t need extra blankets to keep warm,” Cassian said. “I needed you. Very convenient, little heater.”

Jyn huffed playfully. “Using me for my body heat?.”

He kept his arm around her, languidly tracing what she thought were constellations on her back. “I could get used to this,” he said quietly before kissing her on the forehead. Jyn bit her lip again, but the smile wouldn’t go away. The truth was, she could get used to this too and she had never felt warmer or more at home in Hoth or perhaps anywhere in the galaxy than she did right now. She could very much get used to this.


End file.
